Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pulse shaper circuit.
A frequent problem in digital circuits is caused by so-called glitches, which occur particularly at the switching edges of a digital signal and distort the actual digital signal by overshooting in the positive or negative direction. The causes of glitches are many, and consequently they can only be prevented from occurring with difficulty. However, the occurrence of glitches can seriously impair the operation of digital circuits.